What are words
by HarpStar
Summary: Ran gets into a horrible car accident and has to relearn how to do everything in life. How will Shinichi handle watching her go through it all? Will he be able to get his back back when she needs him most? Semi-based on a true story with new updates once a week
1. Author's note! PLEASE read!

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I greatly appreciate your interest in reading my story. Here's one thing I ask of you.. My story is based on a true story that has touched my heart so deeply! A story of in the truest sense. My desire for a long time has been to become a neurologist. That's how I found this story.

Her name is Juliana Ramos. If you've never heard of her, please take some time to look up! As well as her fiancée Chris Medina. In fact, look up the song What Are Words. The song is beautiful. The story is sad and it's on going.

Just look it up please! If I try to explain it, I wont do it justice! I know she'd appreciate it and so would he!

Anyways! Enjoy the story!


	2. Beginning of a Nightmare

Author's note: Hello and thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate your support and interest! As I will say at the beginning of every chapter:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I didn't even make up the story! Please look up Juliana Ramos and Chris Medina!)

Arigato Gozaimasu!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

"Hey.. Ran! Are you done packing yet?" Today was the day that Ran has begged her dad for for a long time. He was taking Ran and Conan to the beach.

"Almost dad!" She sighed and folded up the last of her clothes to put into her bag. Before packing her own things, she'd called Conan to make sure that he had everything he needed. She wanted to go to the beach to take her mind off Shinichi who didn't so much as text her for 3 months straight. Was he even alive?

She bit her lip and made her way into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and shampoo. She looked in the mirror briefly. Her bright blue eyes stared back at her. They looked tired and in need of a weekend at the beach.

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Conan laid on Dr. Agasa's couch and took a deep breath. His bowtie had broken and he had slept over Agasa's house to hound him about making him another one. Apparently getting it wet one too many times had caused it to malfunction and Agasa was working on a new method so it wouldn't break again. Ran had been worrying as always and it drove him crazy that he couldn't call her.

Business had been slow for the last three months so he had nothing to take his mind off getting his old body back. Life was really frustrating and he'd been looking forward to this trip to the beach for a long time. He needed something fun to take his mind off his current situation.

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

After another hour of preparation, everything was all packed in the rental car. Ran sighed, opened the door, and sat in the driver's seat. She didn't exactly enjoy driving but her dad had told her that he'd been drinking as usual. The only positive side to it was that she got some driving experience.

She put her seatbelt on and put the keys in the ignition but waited for her dad to get in the car. Ran looked out at the dark sky. Seemed like today wasn't going to help her worry less. She stared at the clouds and silently prayed that Shinichi would call her today. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen and somehow she knew she'd need him today. Maybe the weather at the beach would be better and she was just imagining the feeling.

A deep rumble of thunder sounded from above. Ran jumped at the sound. This day wasn't going to be better than any other day in the last three months. Who was she kidding?

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Conan looked out the window and saw that it had started raining. He had been waiting an hour or so now. He had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe they'd run into a major homicide case today. As a detective, he'd learned that usually you do get an eerie feeling before something like that.

Somehow, it didn't feel like one of those days though. It felt like something more was going to happen. He went to look for Agasa. Maybe he'd finished his new bowtie so he could call Ran tonight. He really wanted to hear the way she said his name. Every time she picked up the phone and realized it was him, she said his name very softly before quickly getting angry that he hadn't called her for so long. It was like she thought she was dreaming and she needed someone to pinch her.

Maybe if he could hear her say his name, the eerie feeling would go away and things could go back to the way they were before.

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Ran pushed the gas slowly around all the curves. The road was soaked by the time her dad got in the car. It was like there was an ocean in the sky, and the heavens opened up just to pour all the water out. Her dad was singing along with the latest music from the latest girl that he was lusting after.

It was really obnoxious and she had a pounding headache already. She rubbed her temples for a split second. Suddenly, she felt the wheels losing traction on the road. She was literally sliding. She hadn't realized that she had pushed the gas down a little harder than she should have. The car was hydroplaning and she couldn't gain control. He dad was screaming and her ears were ringing. The driver side of the car was quickly getting close to a huge tree.

Ran stared at the tree and knew that she was going to hit it. Her life flashed before her eyes. She thought this was the end. She saw all of her memories with Shinichi back from when they were young up until that fateful night at Tropical Land. Then she saw the things she wanted her life most to be. She had wanted to spend her life with Shinichi and make many more happy memories with him.

She heard the tires screech before she felt the car hit the pole. All she felt after that was pain in her head and everything went dark. Her head felt like it split in two. All of the happy memories were gone now and all she wanted to do was sleep.

'_Shinichi…'_

_**END!**  
_

Sorry if it was too short! I really like how it turned out! Please Review and let me know what you think! I'd greatly appreciate feedback


	3. Don't touch the light

Author's Note: Ohayo! Thank you for coming back to read chapter 2! Really hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget!:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I didn't even make up the story! Please look up Juliana Ramos and Chris Medina!)

* * *

Conan knew something was horribly wrong when he'd heard sirens at least three times. He hadn't heard anything from Ran for an hour and a half now. Ten minutes passed after he heard the first siren, and he started to get anxious. Even if nothing had happened to Ran, he knew something bad happened to someone.

His heart was pounding really fast and he didn't know why. He was a detective. If he got paid a dollar for every siren he had heard in his life, he would have enough money to own the world. Before he really knew what he his body was doing, he was already out in the rain. He was running as fast as his legs would allow toward where the sirens were going.

They weren't far at all. He ran about six blocks before arriving at the scene of a car accident.

Well that was a relief to him because he knew Ran's dad didn't own a car and yet, he still felt the need to stay. He wanted as the a girl was rushed away on a stretcher. It was hard to see her in the pouring rain. She had long brown hair that now looked to be caked with blood.

"She's losing too much blood! We need to hurry! She might not make it back to the hospital!" Conan watched as the girl was placed in the ambulance and taken away as fast as possible.

An accident. He had gotten so freaked out over nothing. How was he ever going to become the world's greatest detective if he let sirens make his heart race?

Conan walked backed to Agasa's house to wait for Ran again.

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Kogoro Mouri sat in a hospital bed while a nurse checked him over according to a doctor's orders to make sure he was okay. He was getting highly aggravated because he knew he was just fine. His left arm hurt a little but that was so minor compared to what happened to his daughter. One of the nurses told him that there appeared to be bleeding in her brain before disappearing back into the operating room. His heart was throbbing in his chest. He couldn't bear the thought of his precious daughter dying.

"Sir, please relax. The doctors that are taking care of your daughter will make sure that she's well looked after." Kogoro didn't even notice that his hand was making a fist. He was so pissed off at himself for drinking this morning. For being so damned selfish. If he had been driving this never would have happened. But no he had to go and mess everything up.

Just then, Eri rushed in the door with a frantic look on her face. A look he hadn't seen in years. As a lawyer, she rarely showed her emotions. Her eyes were full of fear with tears just waiting to fall lingering.

"T-They wouldn't let me see her.. Said she's in surgery and.." She couldn't even keep herself composed. The tears in her eyes began to fall. Kogoro didn't blame her at all. He felt like crying too.

"Okay Mr. Mouri, I'll just need to perform an x-ray on your arm," Kogoro and Eri both looked at her, "Right this way please!"

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Professor Agasa walked into the room and looked at Conan with a dark look on his face. He was absolutely panicking inside but he wanted to keep his calm because he knew Shinichi was going to lose any type of poker face he owned.

"Hey Shinichi, there's an emergency! We've got to get the hospital right away!" Agasa tried to control his emotions but he'd know Shinichi and Ran for quite some time. Ran was such a sweet girl and he'd hate if she didn't pull out of this.

"What happened? A new case? Is that why Ran and Kogoro are so late?" Conan stared at Agasa and quickly realized he was having trouble keeping himself composed. Being a detective, he could see right through people.

"No no! You've got it all wrong! It's.. It's Ran, Shinichi. There was a horrible accident."

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

"Well it seems that you're arm-" Kogoro cut the doctor off.

"LISTEN! I don't give a DAMN about my arm. Cut my arm off for all I care! What the hell is going on with my daughter?" Kogoro glared at the doctor. Eri put her hand on his shoulder. She had finally managed to compose herself enough.

"Kogoro, this is hard for me as well," She got in front of him and stared at him, "But you know, Ran would want you to take of yourself first. That's important too. She's in good hands." She was still kind of shaken up but she had enough sense to realize that panicking wouldn't help the situation. Kogoro looked up at her.

"Eri.. I'm so sorry for everything. This is my fault.." He stopped talking and just stared at her. He felt helpless. His one and only daughter could possibly be dying and it was all his fault.

"Everything happens for a reason you know." Deep down inside, Eri was so torn apart. She didn't believe her own words. She moved to stand behind him but kept her hand on his shoulder. Eri looked at the doctor and nodded for him to continue.

"Well sir, your arm is broken." Kogoro stared blankly as the doctor continued talking. _'Daddy!' _He was lost in thoughts about his little Ran. She was always so excited to see him when he got home from work when she was little. She always ran over to him and jumped at him.

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

_Her whole body was numb. She felt like a rock and yet at the same time, she felt like she was floating. Ran was in darkness and yet there was a single glow of light. She reached at her hand very slowly to reach out to light. She remembered that everyone always said "Don't go towards the light!" She withdrew her hand slightly. They say don't go towards, no one said anything about touching it._

_"Ran, don't touch it!" It was Shinichi's voice. Ran looked around but saw no one. If he really cared up he'd show up every once in a while. He was never around when she needed him most anymore. She completely ignored him and reached for the light around._

_"Ran, please.." She sighed and let her hand fall._

_"Shinichi.. If you cared, you'd show yourself.. I can't do this anymore.." She turned and started reaching out her hand towards the light again._

_**~SCENE CHANGE~**_

Conan and Agasa showed up at the hospital right after Kogoro got a cast on his arm. Kogoro and Eri were sitting in the waiting room together. Eri was holding onto Kogoro's good arm very tightly. They both looked towards him when he walked in, probably hoping he was a doctor but their eyes quickly fell back down when they realized he wasn't.

"Ran-neechan.." Conan choked slightly on his words.

"We.. Haven't heard anything yet Conan. Only that there was bleeding in her brain." Eri spoke very quietly. The air in the room was heavy and full of fear and sadness. Conan felt his heart throbbing in his chest. It felt like it was going to break. He felt tears starting to form in his eyes. No one would blame him, little Conan, for crying.

"She hit her head?" Conan whispered for fear that if he spoke too loud, someone else might start crying. Eri merely nodded.

"She lost a lot of blood.. They're not sure if she'll pull through." When Conan heard this words, his legs got all wobbly and he felt like he couldn't stand anymore. He managed to sit in a nearby chair. His heart felt heavy. He was afraid. If he lost her, his whole world would just stop. He prayed quietly to himself while a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'_Ran..'_

_**~END~**  
_

_****HazelMoon4869: Thank you so much for your support! :]  
_

_lion799: I appreciate your advice :] I can see how I need to be a bit more descriptive and such! Thank you for your input :]_

_arxas: It is very sad :[ Now Shin knows! :D Thank you :]  
_

_Rosii: Isn't it though? I listen to it over and over while I'm writing the story :[ so sad! -tears- thank you! hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_

_Kudo-kun: Thank you for your support :] hope you like this chapter  
_

_marimet: Nope don't worry~ I appreciate your advice :] it helps me improve! thank you  
_

_Well, it's a little longer than the last! I hope it's good! I'm really proud of how this is turning out but it's hard to properly express the heavy emotions of these scenes! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you everyone who reviewed on chapter one and gave me advice! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_


	4. Can't wake up

Author's note: Hello everyone! Onto chapter 3! It took me a while to write this (and by a while I mean more than an hour) because I wanted it to be perfect!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I didn't even make up the story! Please look up Juliana Ramos and Chris Medina!)

(With Ran)

"_Ran!" Shinichi grabbed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. She didn't turn to face him. She felt her heart beat fast when he grabbed her hand. Her head hurt so badly. She reached up and rubbed her temples to no avail._

"_Shinichi.. I just want this pain to stop. The pain in my head and this pain.." She drifted off by her free hand left her head and went south to grip her chest. _

"_Look Ran, I know this is hard for you. Please listen to me. There's something I just can't get out of right now. But you know, I'm really not that far away." Ran looked back to stare at him. What could he possibly mean? Had he been spying on her this whole time?_

"_Think of your family Ran. Think of," He paused and smirked slightly, "Think of Conan. What do you think will happen to him if you just leave him with Kogoro? We both know Kogoro can be a good guy sometimes but let's face it, he doesn't like Conan at all."_

_Ran laughed but knew it was true. She cared about Conan like he was her little brother. He had saved her life so many times. Her dad was also very important to her even if he was an idiot most of the time. He wouldn't make it without her of course. She wanted to be with Shinichi more than anything but, her family was important too. _

_Her mom had always been her hero. She had so much strength dealing with the divorce. Ran knew her mom still hoped that Kogoro would man up and come back to her. That's one thing that really encouraged her to wait for Shinichi. Her mom taught her that love was real as strange as that may sound. When her parents used to fight and then got divorced, Ran stopped believing that love was real for a long time. But she watched her parents over time and realized that love was really there. It was just struggling. _

_Love wasn't always going to be rainbows and butterflies. She thought with Shinichi things would be as close to perfect as humanly possible. Aside from being an idiot detective, he was an amazing friend and a good man. He left her though. That was the major flaw in this situation._

"_Ran.." Shinichi was staring at her. She had completely forgotten that he was here with her. Her cheeks got red when she realized she had probably been looking at him this whole time._

"_I'm sorry.." She mumbled and looked to the ground. Her head started hurting like crazy again or rather, it had been hurting the whole time but she forgot about it. Now it was spinning. She felt like she was at an amusement park on one of those rides that spins you around over and over and then leaves you feeling like a piece of jelly. She felt like she was going to fall._

"_Ran listen to me.. I don't have much more time with you. Please wait for me because I.." Ran couldn't hear him anymore because her ears starting ringing._

__(with Conan)

It had been six hours since went Ran into the operating room. They had all been sitting in silence. Eri had her head on Kogoro's good arm now and would occasionally shed a tear. Kogoro was just staring at the wall. He looked pissed off and worried at the same time. Conan was sitting next to Agasa who had taken to looking at a magazine about golf in attempt to stay calm.

Conan could not relax. He went from kicking his legs, to cracking his fingers over and over until they hurt. His heart had been beating fast the whole time. He was simply thinking about Ran. Her beautiful smile kept appearing in his mind. He desperately hoped that he would get to see it again. As well as her bright blue, hopeful eyes. He longed to look into those captivating orbs once again. He wished he was in his old body so that he could hold her as soon as she woke up.

Just as he thought this, one of the doctors would into the waiting room. All four of them stood up and stared at him eagerly awaiting to hear what he was going to say. He smiled at them slightly which was a relatively good sign.

"She's alive but-" He paused while everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank God!" Agasa exclaimed and put his hand over his heart. The rest of them were still to stunned by everything that had happened to say anything.

"Please let me finish. Yes, she is alive. But there was some pretty bad brain damage. It's hard to say what will happen in the future. She's comatose and she may be that way for quite some time. I would say to be perfectly honest that there's fifty percent chance that she could be in this state for the rest of her life." Eri gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God.." She whispered almost so that no one heard her. Kogoro put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sir, can we please see our daughter?" Kogoro looked at him with a saddened expression on his face. The doctor nodded to them.

"Right this way please." He turned back and headed back in the direction that he came from.

They followed him and eventually arrived him a room where Ran was hooked up to a couple different things. Her head was all bandaged up her face already had visible bruises on it. She was completely still. There was no rolling behind her eyelids. There was no small movements of her hands. All sign of life was completely drained. She looked so pale and if her chest wasn't moving, Conan would think that she's dead.

Eri and Kogoro rushed to her side. Conan approached the other side and Agasa just stood in the doorway to give the ones closest to her their privacy. Eri gently touched Rans arm with one hand and stroked her cheek. Kogoro grabbed her hand and stared at her face. Conan watched them for a moment before slowly taking her other hand in his small one. It was limp and slightly pale.

"Oh Ran!" Eri cried as she took in the fact that her only child could be in this hospital bed for the rest of her life. Kogoro put his hand on Eri's back and squeezed Ran's hand gently.

"My little Ran.." Kogoro whispered quietly as tears stung his eyes. He hadn't cried a whole lot in his life but the thought of losing his only little girl made his heart ache.

Conan rubbed her fingers gently and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks before he realized they were in his eyes.

(Later on)

Later on that night, Kogoro and Eri slept next to Ran's bed. Normally the hospital would make them leave after visiting hours, but they had graciously allowed them to stay. Conan hadn't been able to sleep in his chair yet. He still gripped Ran's hand gently and stared at her face. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

"Ran, I know you're in there. You know, there's so many things I want to say to you. I hope you pull through so that I can tell you the truth about everything." He rested his cheek on her arm but continued staring up at her face. She really was beautiful even with the bruises on her face. He reached up and softly touched one of the bruises. He felt her hand twitch in his slightly and his head shot up. He stared down at her hand down in his with wide eyes.

"Ran.." He gently squeezed her hand again but he didn't feel the movement again.

'_How strange…'_

The next few days passed by and not much changed. The bruises on Ran's face had turned from black and blue to yellow. But there was still no movement again since that first night. Conan and Kogoro spent almost all of their time at Ran's side. They only left to go get food and to take on the house once a day. Eri spent as much time there as she could as well but she had to leave to take care of different clients much to her dismay.

Agasa visited occasionally as well Sonoko. Agasa had finished his new bowtie and given it to him. Conan had started nagging him to have Haibara make a new antidote so that he could time at her side as himself. He said that there would be a new one in the next few days. Now that Conan had his bowtie, he was going to try talking to Ran in his old voice to see if that could spark something. Who knows?

He waited for nighttime when Kogoro was asleep in the chair next time Ran's bed to try it. He adjusted the bowtie to match his old voice. He leaned up next to Ran's ear and talked quietly into the bowtie.

"Ran.. When are you going to wake up and see me?" He gently grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He studied her face for any signs of movement.

"I'm right here beside you, you know that?" Squeezing her hand, he strongly hope that she would show some signs of life. He could crack any case, but this whole comatose thing was far over his head. He sighed quietly when nothing happened in the next few moments.

"I just want to see your smile again and your eyes. I don't even care if you kick my ass because you're so angry at me for not being here as much as we'd like! As long as you're moving around again!" He hadn't realized how loud and emotional he was getting. Glancing over at Kogoro, he realized that the old man was still sound asleep. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before sitting back in his chair. He was still squeezing her hand and gently rubbing it at the same time. Sighing, he looked towards the window. It was a full moon tonight. Was that a good sign?

Conan almost fell on the floor when he felt his hand being squeezed back very weakly. His stared at her and brought the bowtie to his lips again.

"Are you trying to tell me something Ran?" He whispered very quietly and studied her sleeping face. Her felt her hand twitch very slightly.

At that moment, he had no doubt in his head that she would wake up again. She would be okay. He believed with all his heart that the Ran he knew was still in there, still desperately wanting to come out.

_~End~_

_Whew! So what do you think so far? I'm hoping this chapter was good! Please review and let me know what you think. Is there anything I can improve on? Sorry for keeping you waiting! it's hard to get online to update when I work 40 hours a week! sorry guys!  
_

_Kudo-kun- sorry for the long wait! Here it is!_

_Marimet- Thank you very much! And your English is fine no worries! I appreciate your feedback. :D_

_Ranichi- Awww! Well I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_Faithfulgirl193- Thank you and hm.. Maybe Shinichi will make his grand appearance soon! :D_


	5. Nursing Home?

Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! I went on vacation for a week and I've been working non-stop since then! Gomenasai!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I didn't even make up the story! Please look up Juliana Ramos and Chris Medina!)

**_~Ran's POV~_**

_Darkness. _

_That's all Ran could see. Shinichi visited her every once in a while but she couldn't see him, she could only hear him. How did she know her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Oh wait. Obviously it was. That would explain why no body was around.  
_

_She felt like she was trapped. But where? How could she get out of here? Would Shinichi come back and save her.  
_

_"Ran.. When are you going to wake up and see me?" Her hand felt warm but she couldn't see it. It felt like someone was holding it. That same person was rubbing her knuckles. She froze. Was someone taking advantage of her?  
_

_"I'm right here beside you, you know that?" Was that.. Shinichi? She still wasn't sure what to think. She felt the person squeeze her hand.  
_

_"I just want to see your smile again and your eyes. I don't even care if you kick my ass because you're so angry at me for not being here as much as we'd like! As long as you're moving around again!" As his voice got louder, Ran became sure of it. It was Shinichi! He was going to save her! It got quiet for a while and she started to become afraid that he'd leave her. She tried to speak but she couldn't open her mouth. She heard a sigh and thought he was going to leave her again.  
_

_She squeezed his hand and felt his thumb stop moving over her knuckles..  
_

**_~Conan's POV~_**

Time seemed to fly after the accident. Days turned into weeks and before he knew it, those weeks added up to 2 months. Conan still had complete confidence that Ran would wake up. They had one of the best doctors in Japan working on her case. When he was alone with her, he'd take through his bowtie and he would get slight movements from Ran. Most of it, was just her hand squeezing his but those movements were enough to give him hope.

Today Conan and Kogoro left to eat breakfast when Eri came. This gave Ran's mother alone time with her, and it gave Kogoro and Conan a chance to get some proper food. Of course, neither of them could cook so while they were home, they lived on cup ramen. Eri suggested they go out to a restaurant to eat a proper meal. Conan didn't want to leave Ran's side but he knew she'd be made if she knew he hadn't been eating very nutritious meals.

Conan looked over his menu to decide what he'd have. Nothing seems appetizing however when all he could think of was Ran. He glanced across the table at Kogoro. It seemed like his eyes weren't even seeing the menu in front of him. He seemed very far away. The man looked pale, scruffy and he had dark circles under his eyes. Conan briefly pondered what his own appearance was before looking down at his menu. The waitress came over to take their order and somehow, even though it was probably the best meal he'd had in a long time, the food had no flavor.

**_~Later On~_**

Conan and Kogoro walked into the hospital an hour later and made their way to Ran's room. When they walked in, they saw Ran's doctor standing at the foot of her bed and Eri sitting in a chair next to Ran's bed with her face hidden in her hands. The woman didn't appear to be crying, she just seemed gloomy. The air in the room had a sullen feel to it.

The doctor turned to face the two as they entered the room. The look on his face told them that he didn't have good news for them today.

"Good morning. I have some news for you today and it may not be something you want to hear but it's been two months now and nothing has changed about Ran's condition. She hasn't moved an inch and her brain activity is very low. When she had the accident, the rapid movement caused her brain to hit the inside of her skull in both the front and in the back. As I've told you before, there was swelling due to the trauma. I was hoping that when the swelling went down, Ran would begin to show signs of life. This is not the case however. It's time that you start looking for a nursing home to place you daughter into." The doctor stared directly at Kogoro whose eyes dropped to the floor when he stopped talking.

Conan just stared at the doctor in disbelief. There's no way that this man was serious. Ran moved all the time! There's no way he was going let this happen. If he let Ran go into a nursing home, there's no way she'd ever wake up. The doctor came in and checked on her every two hours for goodness sake and if he didn't pick up on it now, nobody ever would. Conan had to do something to help Ran.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," The doctor said after he made his way over to Kogoro and put his hand on the man's shoulder. The doctor walked out of the room to let the family maul over the news. Conan left the room and went into the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror, anger welled up in his chest and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"GOD DAMNNIT!" He slammed his hands down on the sink and put his head down, squeezing his eyes closed. Images of Ran's smiling face popped into his head as it had everyday since her accident. He beautiful bright eyes shown care freely as she laughed. There was just no way he was going to let them do this to her.

Not _his _Ran. He was going to save her somehow.

_~End~_

_I know this is very short and I'm veryyy sorry! But I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Yes I know I'm awful. If you didn't catch on, the scene at the beginning is Ran's POV of the scene at the end of the last chapter ^.~  
_

_Kudo-Kun: Hope you enjoy this chapter :]  
_

_BridgetWolfe: Thank you so much! I love writing this story because it's based on something so amazing :D  
_

_marimet: I appologize for such a short chapter this time but I wanted to give you something to new to think about :] thank you!  
_


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

It has been a veryy long time since I updated this story! I apologize! Life has been busy for me since I started college and I work 2 jobs now. I'm very sorry and I don't even know if you guys are still interesting in reading. I was recently in a car accident myself as well so this story has touched home on various levels. My boyfriend, of course skipped his classes and came home to be with me right away and although I wasn't physically hurt, I've been emotionally shaken and scared to drive. I was not at fault in any way so I didn't have to pay a thing but.. the incident gave me some incentive to start writing this again.

Anyone out there still interested? If so, I will stop my rambling and begin writing again! Let me know! :)


	7. His words meant so much

Author's note: Hello again everyone! I am alive and I am very sorry for your wait! Thank you so much for your support :D

Arigatou **Rosii**! I'm fine don't worry! Like I said, other than bad wiplash, I was more emotionally scarred than anything. But my boyfriend showing up to be there for me just inspired me to write this. Ya see, my boyfriend and I had gotten into a bad fight and I didn't even think he wanted to be with me anymore. Before I get to personal, I'll just say that long story short, our relationship now is stronger than ever :]~ Thank you for your support!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I didn't even make up the story! Please look up Juliana Ramos and Chris Medina!)

_**~Ran's POV~**_

_Crying? Is someone crying? Ran's head was racing and it hurt like crazy. Someone was most definitely crying. And more than one person at that._

"_Ran please... We love you, you know. You're our baby girl and we don't want to have to place you in a nursing facility." It sounded like her dad. He was definitely having trouble speaking. He sounded very upset. She heard the murmur of another voice. It sounded as though someone else was talking as well but she couldn't hear them._

_Ran decided that she should stay still. Maybe something bad was going on. She couldn't tell. She couldn't see anything except darkness. The voices and sounds of crying grew quieter and eventually she didn't hear them anyone. _

_She was alone in the dark once again._

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Kogoro, we're all upset but we need to remain calm. Crying to her like that wont help make things better. If she can hear us, it will only stress her out more." Eri was crying as well, but as always, she tried to maintain her composure.

Kogoro moved away from Ran's side and sat back in his chair. Eri sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Ever since the accident, they hadn't fought once. In fact, we they did leave, Eri usually went to back to Kogoro's house.

Conan watched them and smiled slightly. If Ran were awake to see them, she would be so happy. She would watch them with her bright eyes and her radiant smile. She had wanted them to work things out for such a long time and it seemed like they were growing close again.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? When Ran wakes up, we can't look like zombies and worry her." Eri said very softly. In fact, none of them had eaten all day. That's how things were lately. When they did come to visit Ran, they would spend most of the day there. Of course Conan had to go to school and Eri and Kogoro had to work but when they spent every moment they could at her side.

Things for Kogoro were slow at the moment which was good although Eri was quite busy as always. Conan on the other hand well, he couldn't get out of going to school but when he would go right to the hospital after school.

He was, of course, a 17 year old trapped in a 7 year old's body. He had done all of these math problems and spelling homework assignments once already and therefore, he didn't need much time to do them. He would simply take them to the hospital and do it there.

It had been a week since the doctor told them that they needed to find a facility to place Ran into but they hadn't looked at any yet. They hadn't given up hope. Conan had taken that time to formulate a plan to save her from being placed in a facility possibly never to wake up again.

Although he could not control when she woke up, he knew she was in there and there was no way he was letting the doctors miss it. He asked Agasa to buy him a camcorder to tape Ran at some point. It seemed like whenever her parents were around, there were no movements for some reason. But when he was alone with her, she would squeeze his hand and there was movement behind her eyes as if she desperately wanted to open them.

"Conan? Did you hear me?" Conan was stopped in his thoughts. He looked over at Kogoro.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you!" Conan rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking hehe." Kogoro looked annoyed but he didn't yell at Conan. Perhaps he just didn't have the energy.

"I said we're going to go eat at the place across the street. You coming?" Kogoro started making his way toward the door.

"Nahh! I ate a big lunch today at school. Is it okay if I stay here?" Conan really hoped Kogoro would just leave him behind. Kogoro sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Conan.

"Yeah, that's fine with me but I'll ask the nurse on the way out to make sure they don't care. Did you do your homework? Ran will be annoyed if she wakes up and finds out that you've been slacking." Conan sweat-dropped. He'd actually forgotten to do his homework.

"No. I'll work on that now while I sit here with Nee-chan." Conan gave what felt like a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah yeah, just don't cause any trouble for anyone. We'll be back in an hour or so okay?" Kogoro rolled his eyes and turned back toward the door.

"Sure! Take your time! I have a lot of homework tonight." He lied. He only had math homework but Kogoro didn't need to know that.

"Whatever. Bye." Kogoro and Eri walked out, leaving Conan to fulfill his plan.

"Finally." He sighed and went over to his backpack to get the camcorder.

_**~Ran's POV~**_

"_Ran.. I know you're in there please.." She felt her hand grow warm. Someone took her hand in theirs again. It was a guys voice. Possibly Shinichi again but she wasn't quite sure._

"_Listen to me please.. I don't know if you're scared or what but you need to show me a sign right now that you're in there. I promise you that I will protect you if you can just show me a sign." It was definitely Shinichi. His voice was full of emotion. He was right. She was afraid. Lately, everyone around her was crying again and there was tension. She could feel that something was just not right. She wanted to trust him but, she was just so afraid of what would happen._

"_Show me a sign Ran.. Please.. So I can save you." His voice cracked a little but she could tell he wasn't crying. Shinichi was the only person that didn't cry all the time when he was around. He was so strong and she felt safe when he was around._

"_Shinichi.." She tried to speak but she couldn't form any words. It was dark and her head still hurt. She heard him gasp._

"_T-That's it Ran! I'm here!" His voice suddenly got louder. She squeezed his hand weakly and tried to smile._

"_Shinichi.."_

_**~Conan's POV~**_

"Kogoro! Kogoro!" Conan burst into the diner just as Kogoro and Eri's food showed up at their table. They both were taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Conan! What on earth is the matter?" Kogoro looked slightly annoyed but he stood up thinking there might be something wrong with Ran.

"Is Ran alright?" Eri asked and she stood up as well.

"Ran's fine but, you need to see this. It's very important. I found a way to save Ran!" Conan could hardly hold back his excitement as he pressed the play button and handed the camcorder to Eri. As Kogoro and Eri watched the video, Conan watched the expressions change on their face.

"W-Waiter.. we're going to need this food to go please!" Eri exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_**~Onward to the hospital~**_

"Nurse! Please we need Ran Mouri's doctor right away!" They ran back to the hospital and went to the nearest desk with a bunch of nurses sitting there doing paperwork.

"O-Of course! He's in his office doing his paperwork before he leaves to go home for the night. Is it important? He really doesn't like to be disturbed at this time." The nurse looked astounded at the family's emotional rush to the desk.

"It is very important. This is going to save Ran-Neechan and make you realize that she's still in there!" Conan slammed his hand down on the table. Eri and Kogoro both looked at him. Of course they all wanted Ran to wake up but Conan had been fairly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. His sudden outburst really surprised them. They turned their attention back to the nurse who sat there staring at Conan in disbelief.

"Please ma'am, it really is urgent that we see him." Eri tried to remain calm. She smiled at the nurse who merely nodded and picked up the phone to call the doctor in his office.

"Dr. Turner? Yes, I have Mr. and Mrs. Mouri here at the east bottom floor nurses desk asking to speak with you? They say it's urgent. Yes. Yes Ran Mouri's parents. Okay I'll let them know. Thank you doctor! Sorry to disturb you. Bye," The nurse hung up the phone and looked at the family with a smile, "Dr. Turner said to go back to Ran's room and he will meet you there as soon as he can."

"Thank you ma'am." Eri nodded and they made their way back to Ran's room. Once they got there, there waited for about 15 minutes for the doctor to show up. That's not very long of course but, to them it felt like a lifetime.

Finally, the doctor arrived and they all stood up at once and went over to him. His eyes widened at their sudden movements.

"Well! I would that it's urgent. What can I do for you?" He smiled at them.

"Please sir, just watch this video." Conan handed the doctor the camcorder and they all watched his expression. He seemed very surprised at what he saw. When the video finished, he simply rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. They all impatiently waited for him to speak.

"Doctor, you're driving us crazy! You saw it didn't you? The movement behind her eyes? The way her lips moved even if it was slightly it was still a movement! Not to mention the way that she squeezed my hand. With all due respect sir, you were completely wrong! She's still in there!" Conan couldn't hold back. The frustration that he felt the whole week before making the tape just came out. Once again, Eri and Kogoro stared at the emotional little boy. The look of his face was much more mature than you would imagine for a 7 year old.

"Of course young man. This does change things quite a bit. But I must ask, how did you manage this? I mean how did you change your voice like that?" The doctor looked perplexed. Conan sweat-dropped.

"Well you see sir, I uhm.. Everything that we tried didn't work. Eri tried getting her to move, Kogoro tried, and so did I with my own voice. I have this magic bow-tie that my friend Dr. Agasa made me and well, I know how much she cared about my other friend Shinichi so.. I used it to make myself sound like him! Heh heh heh.." Conan rubbed the back of his head nervously. He'd completely forgot when he showed them the video that he had changed his voice to sound like, well, him.

"That was good thinking Conan." Eri rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

"So, Dr. Turner. What's the verdict here? What do we do next?" Kogoro asked eagerly.

"Well.."

_**~Conan's POV~**_

Later on that evening, Conan lay in his bed feeling content knowing that he had saved Ran. He was just so relieved that his plan had worked out perfectly. The doctor had said that they should try talking to her with, well, HIS voice but a much older version of his voice. His phone rang on his bedside table.

"Agasa? How's it going?" Conan sat up eagerly.

"We think we figured it out Shinichi, but we can't be certain. We need to try it but it may not be permanent. Do you still want to take it now?" Agasa sounded uncertain.

"Have you tried it on Haibara yet?" Conan asked impatiently.

"Not yet. We wanted to talk to you first." Agasa explained. Conan let out a sigh.

"Just do it. I'll be over in about an hour. I need to wait for Kogoro and Eri to fall asleep."

_**~The next morning~** _

"We're going to see Ran no- Conan?" Kogoro poked his head in Conan's room only to see a note on his bed. He walked over and picked it up:

_Kogoro and Eri, my parents decided that I need to be with them for a while. I know the timing's bad. I'm sorry. Appologize to Ran-Neechan for me, okay?_

_~Conan_

Kogoro shrugged his shoulders slightly but it was kind of annoying that the brat left without even saying anything to Ran first.

"Can't be helped I guess." He made his way out the door. Eri was already waiting in the car for him.

_**~At the hospital~**_

"Ugh.. That little punk!" Kogoro was fuming now. He had forgotten all about the magic bow-tie. He was so irked that Conan didn't even leave it behind for them to use.

"It doesn't make any sense.. I mean, yesterday he was so passionate about helping Ran." Eri just sat there trying to make sense of things. She reached and grabbed Ran's hand.

"What are we going to do Kogoro? His words meant so much to her. She must really care about Shinichi." Eri looked over at Kogoro with a distressed expression on her face. Kogoro scratched the back of his head for a minute then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! We call that brat Shinichi's parents and make them tell him to come back!" Kogoro looked over at Eri.

"Why didn't we think of that before? He doesn't even know about Ran yet!" Eri's forehead wrinkled slightly. She felt guilty for not telling him.

"I don't know but why hasn't he called? Ran's been in the hospital for more than 2 months and he hasn't even called to check on her." Kogoro was seriously annoyed. Why did that stupid brat matter so much to Ran when he clearly didn't even care about her.

"Uhm, excuse me," A nurse knocked on the door frame, "Is it alright if Ran has another guest?" Kogoro and Eri looked at her and then looked at eachother, confused.

"I suppose so. Who is it?" Kogoro asked. The nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"Uhm.. Mr. Kudo? Shinichi Kudo?" Eri stood up and Kogoro nearly fell on the floor from surprise. Just after the nurse said his name, none other than Shinichi Kudo came up behind her.

"Uh.. Hi. Conan called me last night to let me know about Ran. He said he had to leave but he felt like he should let me know before I left."

_~End~_

_Dun Dun Duh!_

_Cliff Hanger! I tried to make this a fairly long chapter after making you guys wait for so long. So what do you think? Is it still as good as it was before? :D_


	8. Unsolvable Mystery

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long weekend without a new chapter after such a great cliff hanger! I was at an anime convention. Katuscon :D ever heard of it? Yeah it was great guys!

Momo- It's good to hear that you like my story :D

Marimet- Hey there! It's been quite some time! :D Thank you for your words of encouragment and for understanding :3! I'm glad to know you're safe as well after your accident! :)

Kiche- Hehe! Thank you! I want to update as much as possible.. Why must school and work take me away from my story? :P

_**~Ran's POV~**_

"_Ran, Shinichi's here.." It was her mother's voice. Her poor mother sounded so tired and worn out. Was she causing her mom to worry to the point where she couldn't sleep._

_'I'm sorry mom..' She wanted to say but her lips wouldn't move. Wait. Did she say Shinichi? Shinichi had been here all along right? He never left her side. So why was her mom telling her that he was here now? Did he leave her and she didn't notice? It was hard to tell when she could only see black but she felt as though he was always here with her._

"_Shinichi.." She tried to force his name out but she wasn't sure if it worked. She felt someone take her hand and she knew it was him._

_**~Shinichi's POV~**_

Her lips moved slightly as if she was trying to speak. Her once lively, and happy face was completely still and pale. Although she still had her beauty, that beauty that emanated from her soul when she smiled, it was hard for him to see her like this. Her hair hung in her face. She almost looked as though she was sleeping. He reached his hand up and brushed her hair back.

Kogoro sat in the corner and glared at him. Being a detective, he didn't even have to look to know that Kogoro was trying to bore holes right through him. He knew why the man was angry. It was obvious. He was upset that Shinichi had been away all this time and now he shows up out of no way.

'If only he knew,' Shinichi thought to himself. It was just so ironic. He had been here all along and Ran's parents couldn't even know that. He hoped Ran knew.

"I'm here Ran. We're here. You're parents are here with you. We all want to see you up and moving around again. We want to to be an active part of our lives again. It's okay if you're afraid but just know that you're know alone. We're all going to be here to stand at your side again when you wake up." Shinichi felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Although he mentioned them when he was speaking to Ran, he sort of forgot that they were actually in the room.

'How awkward..' He glanced over at Ran's mother. She was simply peering at her daughter's face desperately. Shinichi felt Ran's fingers move in his slightly. He looked back at her face. He had hoped that somehow magically, she would be looking back at him.

She wasn't.

_**~Later~**_

"Hey. Kudo. Do you want to treat us to dinner?" Kogoro asked. Eri smacked his arm.

"Whaatt? The kid's parents are loaded!" Eri simply shook her had at him. To her surprise Shinichi tossed a hundred dollar bill at Kogoro.

"You guys go ahead. Have a nice dinner to yourselves. I'll stay here and look over Ran if that's alright with you." He smiled at Eri to assure he that it was perfectly fine. He had wanted some more alone time with Ran anyways. He blushed at that thought. If she had been awake, asking to be alone with Ran would be considerably inappropriate.

"Okay Shinichi. Thank you." Eri smiled at him. It was true that since Ran had gotten into her accident, they hadn't had really any alone time to themselves.

"Don't mention it guys. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner," He directed his attention toward Kogoro who was clearly still annoyed, "I'm sure you, a detective yourself, understand that there are some cases out there that eat up a considerable amount of time." Kogoro seemed to ease up a bit when Shinichi said this.

"Yeah I get it. But one thing you'll learn in life is that you need to set your priorities straight or you can lose what's most important to you without even realizing that they're hurting." Kogoro's face was completely serious. A rare occurrence for the man known as Sleeping Kogoro. Eri looked over at the man with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Thank you again Shinichi. We will be back soon." Eri grabbed Kogoro's arm and smiled at Shinichi again. She had a slight blush on her face from the comment that Kogoro just made. The two left leaving Shinichi and Ran by themselves.

"Oh Ran, if you could only see the things that are changing while you're.." He hesitated before continuing, "asleep." He leaned close to her face to examine her closely. The blow to her hand had left a scar below her bangs. Other than that, she had a relatively no physically sign of the accident. Well, except for being.. asleep. She was much more beautiful closer up.

"You know Ran, this is kind of not the way I wanted to do this but, I want to tell you this now while I'm err.. Here. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I just want to see you smile again. All those times you hit me for being so insensitive, I didn't understand why. I'm a guy, ya know? I just don't understand. As a detective, I can solve any mystery, but the mystery of what goes on in your mind is unsolvable. It's that mystery that draws me in. That beautiful, unsolvable mystery. I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you before. I hope you wake up soon so I can be awed by the inexplicable once again." He took a breath and closed his eyes.

He chuckled slightly at how corny that had sounded. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes moving around behind her lids as if she desperately wanted to wake up. He looked down at her lips. He had wanted to kiss badly. Would that be taking advantage of her? He wondered if prince charming thought that when he kissed sleeping beauty.

Kind of weird to kiss someone when they haven't exactly given you their consent. He learned forward and kissed her forehead instead. He heard Ran make a sound that sounded like a whimper. He looked back at her closed eyes. They were still moving around.

"Do you.. want me to kiss you Ran?"

_**~Ran's POV~**_

_She could feel his breath on her lips. Even if she couldn't react, she wanted to kiss her desperately. He seemed to hover there for a moment before moving up to kiss her forehead instead. She tried to whine in disappointed. She objected. She wanted him to kiss him._

"_Do you.. want me to kiss you Ran?" She heard him ask. She tried to squeeze his hand although she wasn't sure if it would work. She couldn't tell if she could actually make her body function anymore._

_She felt his breath on her lips again. Oh my God! Was he going to kiss her? If she didn't know any better, she would think she was blushing. Although it was hard to tell._

_She felt his lips move on top of hers. It was very gentle, and loving. She felt a shiver run through her body. It felt like he was giving her life. If she didn't already have her eyes closed, she'd be closing them right now to savor the feeling that he gave her._

_His lips moved Away.. And she.. What was that? It was so bright.. _

_She saw a shadow looming over her. Oh God.. What if the light took her away from the world? Her heard began to race.._

_**~Shinichi's POV~**_

At first Shinichi felt bad. But when he opened his eyes and looked at her face again, he lids began to move slightly as if she was blinking. At first he thought her eyes were going to open but then they squeezed tightly shut and her brow furrowed slightly. He reached his hand up to her face and gently touched her cheek.

"Are you.. Ran are you scared? Because it's okay! I'm here. Remember what I told you? I want you to be a part of our lives again." He tried hard to mask the emotion in his voice. As a detective, it was a trait he had mastered very well. But when he looked down at the girl he cared so much about, it was completely different than looking a stone cold criminal.

Her brow relaxed again and her eyes began moving as if she were blinking again.

"Shinichi.." Her eyes opened very slowly. Her voice sounded horse as if her throat were dry.

"R-Ran.." He took her face in both hands, "Oh my God! Y-You're.. You're awake!"

_~End~_

_Ohh ohh! Shinichi kissed Ran without consent! What a perv. Haha. Just kidding :P So what did you guys think? Too corny? Feedback is much appreciated. _


End file.
